


Laugh

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time any of them had heard him laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

It was another normal day for them. Koishi and Akito had just returned from freshening up after their practice run to find Kazuo holding both twins in a headlock as they tried unsuccessfully to escape from the strong grip.

A short bark of laughter had the Koishi and the fighting three to jump at the sudden sound, their heads whipping over to Akito with mouths ajar.

Akito for his part just stared back with wide eyes and both hands pressed against his mouth; heat rising to his face in embarrassment.

A minute of shocked silence passed before Hikaru wiggled out of the now loose grip with a laugh and tackled Akito, shocking the other enough that he fell backwards.

The actions released the others from their trance and caused them to burst out laughing as Akito tried to pry Hikaru off.


End file.
